The inventive concepts described herein relate to wireless communication, and more particularly, relate to a small cell base station managing system and a method of managing a small cell base station.
A wireless mobile network may provide a seamless wireless communication service to a wireless communication terminal having mobility. The wireless mobile network may be formed of a plurality of base stations.
Each base station may operate one cell. A base station may perform wireless communication with a wireless communication terminal placed within a corresponding cell. When a wireless communication terminal moves from one cell (e.g., a source cell) into another cell (e.g., a target cell), a base station of the target cell may establish communication with a wireless communication terminal, and a base station of the source cell may terminate communication with the wireless communication terminal. This operation may be referred to as a handover (HO). The handover may enable the wireless mobile network to provide a seamless wireless communication service to a wireless communication terminal.
Commercialized wireless mobile networks may include GSM (Global System for Mobile communication), CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access), WCDMA (Wideband CDMA), CDMA 2000, WiMAX (World interoperability for Microwave Access), LTE (Long Term Evolution), and the like.